


all we do is sit in silence (waiting for a sign)

by alinaandalion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanmix, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/pseuds/alinaandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma becomes the Dark One.  She and Regina try to figure out how things are supposed to work now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we do is sit in silence (waiting for a sign)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [waiting for a sign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862103) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



 

Track listing:

1\. "Love the Way You Lie, Part 2" - Jasmine Thompson

2\. "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" - Lorde

3\. "Valley of the Dolls" - Marina and the Diamonds

4\. "The President" - Snow Patrol

5\. "Thistle and Weeds" - Mumford and Sons

6\. "December" - Sara Bareilles

7\. "Drive" - Halsey

8\. "Poison & Wine" - The Civil Wars

9\. "Wide Awake" - Glee Cast

10\. "Apologize" - One Republic

11\. "Jar of Hearts" - Christina Perri

12\. "Eyes on Fire" - Blue Foundation

13\. "Run" - Jasmine Thompson

14\. "Remedy" - Adele

15\. "Songbird" - Bellamy Young

 

[[Listen]](http://8tracks.com/alinaandalion/all-we-do-is-sit-in-silence-waiting-for-a-sign)


End file.
